Running Away
by tooloudturnitdown
Summary: What I believe should sort of happen between Abby and Luka. I felt really bad for him after watching "The Crossing" and got mad at Abby for always going with Carter, I know she had a reason to but I wrote this anyway. I hope Carby and Lubby fans will like


A/N: I got this idea when I was watching "The Crossing" and felt so bad for Luka. I instantly wrote it down. I suppose it takes place in the next season of ER. (Season 8) Who here agrees with me that season seven was the most depressing season in ER?   
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me but I'm thinking of a plot to make them mine though....  
  
  
Abby didn't know how to control her life anymore. Everything seemed to be tearing apart at the seams. First her mother and now her best friend. The only one that she could trust now hated her. She had avoided Carter all day but knew she would have to tell Luka what happened eventually and break one of their hearts. She hated everything working against her. Her shift was finally over and she needed a strong cup of coffee. She headed for the lounge. She opened the door and then regretted doing so. Carter just happened to be getting a cup of coffee also. She quietly made her way to the pot and avoided his eyes. She could feel his eyes burning into her. Her face was turning red.   
  
"Hi Abby," Carter said.  
  
"Hi" Abby answered.  
  
"Have you thought about what I said?" She didn't answer. "Well?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"You'll have to answer sometime Abby." He called after her. She walked out of the lounge.   
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Yes, Jing-Mei?"  
  
"I know you're off but I'm swamped, would you mind getting some gauze for me in the supply room?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
'Anything to get my mind off everything.' She thought. She went to the supply room. She could feel tears threatening to fall. Many thoughts raced through her head. She might love Luka but she trusted Carter. Luka didn't understand like Carter did about her mom, or her drinking, or her divorce. He especially wouldn't understand about her abortion. She was sobbing softly, while she absent-mindedly looked for the gauze. She picked up different items in her search. Luka heard someone sobbing and went to see whom it was.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Hi Luka" she forced a smile and quickly wiped away her tears with her sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, why?"  
  
"You were crying."  
  
"No I wasn't"  
  
"Abby, I heard you."  
  
"I wasn't"  
  
"What's the matter Abby?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on"   
  
"No! I said No Luka! Okay?" Luka put his hands up in defeat and walked away. Perfect timing, Carter passes by and gives Abby a cold look but keeps on going. Abby slams her fist unto the wall and angrily goes to find Jing-Mei.  
  
"Here's the gauze." She tells her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Okay? Nothing." She walks away and goes outside to the ambulance bay.   
  
"I'm so happy to be out of there."  
  
"Abby?"  
  
She sighed exasperated, and turned around to face him. "What?"  
  
"There's something wrong, isn't there?"  
  
"No, why do you keep asking me these questions?"  
  
"I'm just worried."  
  
"Well don't"  
  
"I do, you're my girlfriend." He moved closer to her, preparing to hug her.  
  
"Stop it." She put her hand to his chest to block him off.  
  
He chuckled. "Stop what?"  
  
"Just stop it!" She pushed him away and ran from him. He stood there watching him, dumb-founded.   
  
  
She arrived at her home, tired. She wanted to enjoy this time alone until her next shift when she would then have to deal with Carter and Luka once again. She went to her bedroom and fell back on her bed. She was staring at the ceiling thinking about nothing whatsoever when the phone rang. She let it ring five times before she answered it. In her experience, phone calls never brought good news.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"What do you want Luka?"  
  
"Can I come over?"  
  
"Not now." She was getting ready to hang up the phone.  
  
"Wait! Don't hang up the phone!" Luka called out, knowing what she was going to do.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just want to talk."  
  
"Sorry, I don't. Bye"  
  
"No, wait." But it was too late; Abby hung up the phone. She went back to looking at the ceiling.  
  
  
Abby heard knocking on the door and she lazily got up. She must have fallen asleep. She opened the door but saw it was Luka.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I come in?" She looked at him and knew he wasn't going to leave.  
  
"Fine," He immediately sat on the couch. He looked at her small coffee table.  
  
"Is it new?" He pointed to it. "The coffee table?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?"  
  
"To just say hi"  
  
"We both know that's not why you're here." She moved right in front of him.  
  
"Something seems to be troubling you, I want to know how I can help."   
  
"Nothing!" She was beginning to get angry.  
  
"I want to know what's wrong!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong!"  
  
"Fine go talk to Carter about it, I'm sure he'll understand more than I can!"  
  
"So this is what it's all about! That I don't tell you everything!"  
  
"No! It's that you don't tell me anything!" He stood up.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this right now!"  
  
"What is it Abby?! What is it?! I trust you but why can't you trust me? Huh? I've always, always been there for you. I always try to understand you."   
  
"Well you can't okay?"  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Because you can't."  
  
"Dammit Abby!!!" He picks up and throws the coffee table to the side. She begins to get frightened but stands her ground. He saw her become frightened and he calmed down a bit.   
  
"If I can't trust you and you can't trust me we will be defeated. Why do you shun me?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Yes you do. Listen Abby, I love you,"  
  
She just stared at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.  
  
"Why don't you ever respond to that? Why does it hurt you more than it does me to love someone?"  
  
"I-I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You never want to talk about it."  
  
"Will you drop it?"  
  
"Not until I find out what's wrong! Why do you trust someone else? Why am I the enemy?"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"Well you sure treat me like one!" She turned her back to him. "Don't walk away from me!"  
  
She kept walking away. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Don't run away from everything!" She turned around, red from anger.  
  
"Is that what you think I do? Run away?"  
  
"When it is convenient."  
  
"Oh, well, excuse me! You know all about running away."  
  
"What?" He was hoping she would not go into that subject.  
  
"I wasn't the one that left the country altogether!" She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Luka, I'm-"  
  
"Don't all right. You have no excuse or reason. You know I'm sick of this Abby. You suffer by yourself, hide from me, and think you're the only one who's ever had a hard life! You haven't had that hard of a life compared to other people."  
  
"I almost saw my mom die Luka!"  
  
"I SAW my wife and my children die Abby! But we learn to get past it, move one, and to trust the ones we love! Yes, we both have suffered but that's no justification."  
  
"I want out Luka, out of our relationship."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This isn't a relationship!"  
  
"You don't know what a relationship is! Its about communication Abby! Communication! Since you can't communicate with me why don't you run off with Carter somewhere! I'm tired Abby, okay? I'm tired of trying to see inside your head. I'm tired of it."  
  
"Don't you think I'm tired also?"  
  
"No, it's like you enjoy being where you are! It seems you like to suffer alone! You have to try to fix your problems, but you only escape them. When you need help, you wait for it to come to you! I'm the one person you could trust and you don't. It bothers me that I can't figure out why, and you won't tell me!"  
  
She didn't know what to say. He had never spoken to her this way.  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Just come out and say it! Just say what's going on through your mind!"  
  
"I don't love you Luka okay? I that what you wanted to hear? Well I said it!"  
  
"Why don't you love me? Why?"  
  
"I want you to leave." She moved to make way so he could get past her.  
  
"Abby-"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
"God Abby!" He began to raise his hand.  
  
"What? Are you going to hit me?"  
  
"No of course not!" He put his hand on her shoulder. She backed away from him. "Dammit Abby! Why do you inflict pain on yourself? Huh?" He looked at her. She was looking at the ground now but he could see she was crying.  
  
"Please leave," she said very quietly. "Please."  
  
"Abby, I-" He was at a loss for words. "All right. I'm leaving."  
  
"Great go right ahead." Abby still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Good bye." He walked out the door.  
  
  
  
So tell me what you think. Series maybe? Please tell me questions, comments, or anything else I'll try to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
